The present invention relates to a package for integrated devices.
As is known, packages for integrated devices which must be fixed to printed circuits are initially placed in position on the printed circuit by inserting the pins of the package in the appropriate holes provided in the plate having the printed circuit thereon, and then finally soldered or welded.
Accordingly, until the final soldering, the packages, not being fixed to the supporting plate, may be subject to oscillations or movements which move them away from the position which they should assume and in some cases can even cause a short circuit among adjacent components. This risk is more present in packages in which the center of gravity of the system is not arranged centrally with respect to the supporting pins, for example in the so-called single-in-line packages. In fact this type of package generally comprises two or more integrated devices mounted on a common substrate and provided with pins for connection to the printed circuit. In this case, the center of gravity may be greatly displaced with respect to the vertical plane passing through the center of the pins or of the rows of pins constituting the terminals of the device or devices. This situation is also due to the fact that usually the pins of the packages have a cross section considerably smaller than that of the holes, to facilitate their insertion in said holes even in case of not perfect centering with respect to the required position. Typically, therefore, for pins 0.7 mm wide, holes with a diameter comprised between 1 and 1.2 mm are provided.